Buffer Bother
Alec Baldwin |season=6 |season_no=6.19 |number=149 |released=10 October 2002 14 November 2002 6 February 2003 5 April 2003 5 March 2004 29 September 2006 10 September 2009 |previous=Percy's Chocolate Crunch |next=Toby Had a Little Lamb }} Buffer Bother is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Bill and Ben have been working hard in the quarry. When the Fat Controller comes to inspect the quarry's engines, he discovers Mavis and Bill are in satisfactory working order, but Ben's buffers are damaged and the Fat Controller sends him to the works to have replacement buffers fitted. Bill, jealous of Ben, tells Ben that he only needs new buffers because he is clumsy and the two argue. Mavis scolds them for being grouchy and Bill goes back to work while Ben leaves. Bill, still thinking of Ben's new buffers, becomes careless, causing him to knock a pipe into his funnel and sneeze it out. He tries thinking about birds, trees and anything that would make him forget about Ben's new buffers, but nothing seems to work. Mavis tells him to be happy that he is in working order (and not in need of new buffers), but Bill simply huffs and wheeshes soot all over Mavis by accident. When the trucks hear that Bill is cross about Ben getting new buffers, they start teasing him, making Bill cross. Bill tries to shut the trucks up by shunting them, but accidentally reverses into a ditch and damages his buffers in the process. He is pulled out by Ben, who had just returned from the works, but the Fat Controller is not pleased. Before having Bill sent to the works to get new buffers, he scolds Bill and tells him to think about what it means to be a responsible, reliable engine. Once back on the rails, Bill compliments Ben on his new buffers and the twins properly make up for their quarrel. Characters * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Works Trivia * The working title for this episode was Bill and Ben's Excellent Adventure, which would have been a reference to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, which happens to star George Carlin. * In several ways, this episode is similar to another sixth season episode, Twin Trouble: ** They are both alliterately titled episodes with two words ** They are both about one of the railway's pair of twins ** Bill's accident in the climax of the episode is very similar to Donald's accident. * This is the first episode to feature neither members of the soon-to-be-established Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. Goofs * When Sir Topham Hatt inspects the engines, Ben's buffers are not broken. * When the narrator says "Ben was happy," Ben's face moves. * When Bill does not look where he is going, the sound effect comes before he crashes the truck. * When Mavis says "Be careful and stop thinking about Ben's new buffers," a wire is seen inside her cab. * When Bill falls into the ditch, he looks angry and his eyes are wonky. * When Bill says "I might not have new buffers, but I still know how to biff troublesome trucks," he reverses and passes Mavis. However in the next shot when Mavis says "No!" Bill passes her again. Merchandise * Books - Help, Derailed! (Germany only) * Magazine stories - Buffer Bother! Home Media Releases pl:Odbojnikowy Problem ja:くるまどめのもんだい Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes